


Talisman

by Anyawen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Wits On Tap Challenge, chemistry as a focus, even still, explosions are fun, john is never bored, no actual explosions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/pseuds/Anyawen
Summary: A freeform poem based on 7PercentSolution's fic 'Elementary', in which John learns how Sherlock copes when the world is a bit too loud.





	Talisman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [7PercentSolution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/7PercentSolution/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Elementary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431749) by [7PercentSolution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/7PercentSolution/pseuds/7PercentSolution). 



the table itself is an avatar  
an idea given form  
organizing the universe

the print on the wall a reminder  
of things stable and true  
facts upon which to build

everything

the process both distracts and focuses  
recitation of data  
returning safety and control

the admission is vulnerability acknowledged  
a gift of trust, a confidence  
offered with a shared jest

he is a combination of contradictory elements  
never quite in a stable state  
and I'm never bored


End file.
